Amor de Vidas Pasadas
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: La Vida es un espiral que gira indefinidamente, lanzándonos al mismo momento y a la misma persona sin respetar Eras o Tiempos... Yo jamás creí esas estupideces, bueno al menos hasta este día, ese solo segundo en que todo mí "Destino" cambio radicalmente.


_**Titulo: **Amor de Vidas Pasadas._

_**Hecho por**: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:** Romance/Drama_

_**Resumen: **Se cree que la Vida es un espiral que gira indefinidamente, lanzándonos al mismo momento y a la misma persona sin respetar Eras o Tiempos. Para ser sinceros jamás creí esa sarta de estupideces, bueno al menos hasta este día, ese solo segundo en que todo mí "destino" cambio radicalmente._

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En la eternidad sellamos nuestro pacto de estar separados  
hasta que el momento propicio fuera el adecuado,  
de estar juntos hasta que el plan divino en nosotros  
se llevara a cabo._

_¿Me esperarás?...volveré a ti donde las chispas divinas gozan del descanso  
para hundirnos otra vez en ese infinito amor que en la noche eterna  
tejerá otro destino donde… con otro cuerpo y otra piel,  
volvamos a amarnos…  
_

_**Anónimo. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo I.- "Una Chica Extraña". **

_Soledad_

_Angustia_

_Tristeza_

_Rabia_

… _y…_

_**¿Oscuridad?...**_

_Sí, de nuevo se encontraba sumido en ese profundo abismo, ese del que al fin de cuentas lo recibía como si nunca lo hubiese abandonado… como si ella nunca hubiese aparecido en su vida. _

_Frunció el seño al recordarla, aprisionó entre sus manos las riendas con mayor fuerza y sin más las azoto sobre el negro pelaje del caballo que en respuesta aumento su trote de forma acelerada. Entrecerró sus ojos ante el contacto del fuerte viento del invierno que empecinado se esforzaba en detener su llegada a esa maldita residencia en donde a esta hora seguramente todos estarían celebrando del gran acontecimiento, los invitados aglomerados y las familias reunidas brindando por la felicidad de ambos y claro de manera indirecta también por su miserable infortunio… por su amargo destino. _

_-¡No lo voy a permitir!.- Sentenció con rudeza y voz sepulcral al tiempo en que nuevamente arremetía contra el animal que exhausto disminuyo su paso recibiendo como reprimenda otro duro golpe por parte de su jinete. Un doloroso quejido escapo del equino y sin esperar a más azotes se posicionó en sus dos potentes extremidades traseras y de un solo movimiento se impulso para conseguir la velocidad deseada. _

_Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y detener esa sensación que amedrentaba su pecho de forma tan agonizante. Necesitaba verla solo por algunos segundos aunque fuese de lejos y a distancia, sentirla entre sus brazos y disfrutar de su calor, su aroma, su paz… de toda ella. Necesitaba estar a su lado aunque a estas alturas estaba consciente de que era un error y una total locura de su parte… ella ya no formaba parte de su vida. Desde esa misma tarde, esa mujer que tanto había transformado y cambiado su rumbo… _

_**Ya era completamente prohibida para él...**_

_Unas cuantas leguas de camino y finalmente pudo distinguir la imponente y lujosa mansión victoriana en la que a su lado paso momentos tan inolvidables, hechos que para ella no tuvieron el suficiente peso pues al parecer ahora ya formaban parte del pasado y del olvido._

_Bajó de un solo salto del animal y con paso veloz se adentro en el interior de la casona. El mar de personas se adueño de su vista, todas ellas vestidas de acorde a la ocasión. Las mujeres con sus finos y coloridos vestidos de encaje y seda y los caballeros con sus costosos y pomposos esmóquines de satín. Sin duda los individuos más elegantes, estúpidos y huecos de toda la sociedad estaban presentes, seres que no eran juzgados por otra cosa que no fuesen por los millones en monedas de oro, las múltiples acciones en la bolsa y casas de lujo distribuidas por todo el país o ya sin más por el número de hermosas y jóvenes amantes que poseían._

_Gruñó por lo bajo al ver tanta banalidad y podredumbre junta mientras se hacía paso entre la multitud de invitados sin importarle en lo más mínimo los golpes o choques que sufría con ellos. La buscó por largos minutos por los alrededores de la casa pero nada, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. _

_Giró su rostro a su derecha contemplando a uno de los miembros de su familia. Su rostro se contrajo en una evidente mueca de enfado al ver a su padre restregando su copa de cristal con la de un alto hombre de porte y mirada prepotente. Un nudo se formo en su estomago al verlos y su furia simplemente se disparo dentro de él y la verdad como no estarlo… ambos brindaban como si hubiesen hecho el gran negocio de sus vidas, y lo cierto era que lo habían hecho. Sin haberles importado nada más que ellos y su riqueza, habían optado por jugar maliciosamente con los hilos del destino cambiando cruelmente la vida de ella y por supuesto la de él. _

_-Maldición…- Se movió lo más rápido que pudo al ver que había sido descubierto por uno de los empleados personales de su padre, ahora seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran e intentaran deshacerse "amistosamente" de él. Miró en la dirección en donde estaba ese chico de largos cabellos dorados y mirada afeminada, notando que llegaba e interrumpía la conversación de ambos hombres para pedir la atención de uno de ellos e informarle discretamente al oído su presencia indeseada en la recepción. _

_Su padre rápidamente se giró en su búsqueda pero él ya se había esfumado. Ahora su tiempo se había reducido a la nada y ella seguía sin dar señales de vida. Tenía que hallarla y llevársela muy lejos, aun en contra de su propia voluntad si era preciso. _

_-Sé exactamente en donde encontrarte.- Sonrió de lado al tener una leve idea del lugar en donde ella podría estar. Un revoloteo lleno de adrenalina y ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos tan brillantes como dos enormes llamaradas destellaron emocionados. Lo sabía, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ella aun no podía desligarse de ese sitio que aunque sonara ridículo… parecía llamarlos, como sí de alguna manera les perteneciera solo a ellos… ese lugar al que pasara lo que pasara ambos estarían unidos… __**por siempre**__._

_Salió discretamente de la mansión hasta las puertas traseras en donde le esperaba su caballo, desató las ataduras y prontamente se montó en él ignorando a la extraña sombra que salía de uno de los arboles que le servían de escondite. _

_Solo pasaron escasos veinte minutos y finalmente llegó a un claro en el bosque. El amo sol iniciaba con su ritual de partida para dar paso a la noche, dando un maravilloso espectáculo al teñir los cielos azules en tonos violetas y extrañas combinaciones rojizas al tiempo en que la bella luna tomaba mayor claridad y fuerza en el vasto firmamento que durante algunas momentos más tomaría como suyo hasta la llegada del nuevo día. _

_Recorrió él lugar en espera de hallarla y pedirle muchas explicaciones lo bastante buenas como para haber hecho lo que hizo y… No pudo seguir pensando en más, su mente claramente se desconecto de la realidad al verla ahí, de pie y a tan solo escasos metros de distancia de poder tocarla. Bajó con lentitud de su inquieto transporte y a paso seguro y cauteloso se fue aproximando hasta la joven que ignoraba al espía recién llegado. Se ocultó en uno de los frondosos y enormes árboles en espera de verla un poco más, notando como los locos latidos de su corazón se agolpaban tan profundamente dentro de él que por un solo segundo imaginó que ella los podría escuchar delatándolo antes de tiempo. _

_Su posición de perfil le permitía observarla a detalle. Vestía un bello vestido en seda color blanco que se ceñía perfectamente a su pequeña cintura mostrándola como a una fina muñeca de porcelana. Sus cabellos cubiertos por una capucha la protegían del frío del invierno mientras sus parpados cerrados dejaban escapar los cristalinos surcos que marcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas. Su rostro y su hondo silencio parecían gritar de alguna forma el gran dolor que sentía, recibiendo como consuelo los leves y constantes golpeteos del alazán que con la dulzura común en ella acariciaba al saber que él era su único consuela y desahogo. _

_Su garganta se seco y algo dentro de él se desmorono por entero al verla en ese estado. Ella que a pesar de todo siempre fue un espíritu libre, ahora se veía tan frágil y desvalida… y a la vez tan terriblemente hermosa y angelical. Era como ver a un ángel con las alas rotas, su mirada se perdía en el enorme y profundo cielo como tratando de pedir auxilio y misericordia ante el gran sufrimiento por el que pasaba o al menos un poco de clemencia… solo algo de perdón. _

_-¿No se supone que las novias deben lucir felices el día de su boda?.- Le interrogó con un sarcasmo de muerte no pudiendo esperar oculto por más tiempo. Estaba consciente que no había sido lo más oportuno y mucho menos apropiado pero había sido lo primero que surco su mente después de salir de su ensoñación. _

_La vio congelarse en el acto como si hubiese presenciado alguna aparición fantasmal. Su cuerpo se puso rígido como una estatua de piedra, sus mejillas se sombrearon ferozmente de rojo y su respiración se desplomo en el aire al terminar de escuchar sus palabras. Lentamente se volteó para encararlo. Su labio inferior temblaba sin poder evitarlo al igual que el desfilar continuo de sus lagrimas que ahora eran derramadas por la felicidad y emoción de volver a verlo nuevamente frente a ella después de tanto tiempo… después de tantas y tantas intrigas en su contra._

_Paso a paso y poco a poco se fue acercando a donde el chico la aguardaba. Levantó su mano temerosa en un intento por aproximar su contacto y sin poder notarlo siquiera él hizo lo mismo. Solo estaban separados por escasos centímetros, trayecto que fue roto en el segundo en que él de forma impaciente posó su mano sobre la suave tela del abrigo que la cubría y le permitía el total acceso de su rostro, el cual sin consultárselo tocó y recorrió con una agonizante lentitud. Casi involuntariamente cerró sus perlas negras ante sus caricias inexpertas e inocentes, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a alterarse ante ese casto contacto que solo ella y… nadie más que ella era capaz de provocarle. _

_-Eres tú…- Le escuchó decir. Se abrazó a él en busca de su calor hundiendo su cabeza en la protección de su pecho, sorprendiendo al joven que no se esperaba una reacción tan espontanea por parte de ella.- E-en verdad lo eres.- Por un segundo su melodiosa y angelical voz llamándolo tan desesperada y entregadamente borró de su mente todo… las mentiras, las acciones y… __**La**__**Traición**__. Pero tan rápido como se había dejado llevar por el hechizo de aquella mujer así mismo volvió en sí mirándola a ella de frente y vestida hermosamente con aquel atuendo que había sido elegido especialmente para desposarse con ese otro que no era él, comprobando de ese modo que su realidad era aun más cruel y desde luego más dolorosa de lo que en un principio pudo suponer. _

_-¿Por qué?...- Fue todo lo que salió de su boca sin atreverse a separarla de su abrigo o ha corresponder a su abrazo.- ¿Por qué accediste a ser su esposa?...- Su furia despertaba con mayor intensidad reflejándose en esa mirada que parecía abofetearla duramente.- ¡¿Por qué con él?.- Por fin la alejo de su lado haciéndola tambalearse por el exceso de fuerza. Su voz sonó mordaz, acida y carente de todo tipo de sentimientos, casi como un gruñido incontrolado pero era algo que rebasaba sus límites y su razón. La vio temblar cual débil hoja al viento mientras contraía y subía sus manos a la altura de su pecho intentando no romper en llanto, algo que desde luego lo molesto aun más.- ¡Habla maldita sea!.- Era suya, toda ella lo era y de solo imaginar que ese maldito podía hacer todo cuanto deseara su retorcida y enferma mente sencillamente lo desquiciaba, pero de algo estaba seguro… primero muerto antes de permitir que ese desgraciado la tocara. _

_-E-eso…- Estaba por decirlo pero calló.- E-eso ya es irrelevante.- Terminó con pesar la frase retirando su vista de aquella que la miraba tan inquisidoramente, de esa que durante muchas noches se colaba en sus sueños como un simple espectador, la misma que le robaba innumerables suspiros y atormentaba constantemente a su corazón… era esa mirada en tonos onix que tanto amaba y a la que por mucho que le doliera su rechazo, no podía decirle la verdad._

_-¿Irrelevante dices?.- Cuestionó en tono amenazante y a punto de perder los pocos rasgos de cordura y paciencia que le quedaban._

_Trató por todos los medios el de reprimirse y con la voz más segura que tenía le respondió.- Lo único que hay que entender es que ahora soy su esposa y te guste o no has…- Inhalo aire con premura, esto le era tan difícil que apenas y podía estar de pie.- Has dejado de tener derechos suficientes como para cuestionar mis actos.- Inmediatamente después de decir eso se arrepintió. _

_-¿Eso crees?…- Habló en tono peligroso y tan bajo que no pudo ser escuchado por la joven. La furia lo comía por dentro y la rabia taladraba su cerebro de manera aniquilante por lo que sin ser consciente de lo que hacía caminó en grandes zancadas hasta donde ella estaba. Sonrió arrogante como solo él podía hacerlo al verla abrir enormemente sus cálidos ojos ante su cercanía tan repentina, notando como sus blancas mejillas eran bañadas por una notoria capa de color rojo intenso. Movió una mano sobre su hombro arrojándola hacía el tronco del árbol que estaba tras ella oyendo un ligero quejido ante el golpe de su espalda con la áspera superficie. Colocó ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza impidiendo algún intento de escape y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o pudor aprisionó su frágil y cálido cuerpo contra el suyo que era más fuerte y parecía reaccionar ante ese delicioso contacto. _

_-Por favor… aléjate.- Suplicó con la voz quebrada y los ojos cerrados ante el mar de sensaciones que trataba de controlar y que ese hombre le despertaba con solo tenerlo cerca. _

_-Jamás te dejare ir…- Musitó a su oído como una sentencia de que así sería antes de comenzar con un largo camino de besos. Recorrió su cuello con calma inhalando de inmediato ese embriagante y adictivo aroma que se colaba por cada uno de sus poros y adormecía en la locura a sus sentidos. La mordió en repetidas ocasiones hasta que su inmaculada piel adquirió las huellas de su paso sobre ella, señal de que nadie más que él podía tocarla. La escuchó gemir de placer bajo sus manos recordándole que había una suave y dulce porción de esa mujer que lo llamaba con su seductor canto. Subió su mirada a sus labios paseando sus fuertes dedos sobre ellos en una agonizante y tortuosa caricia que la hizo suspirar en la más pura ansiedad e incertidumbre._

_-No… no lo hagas, te… te lo ruego.- Pedía nuevamente antes de que su poca coherencia terminara por evaporarse y marchase definitivamente de su cuerpo quedando de ese modo a su total merced. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte ante sus caricias y recordar que ahora era ya una mujer casada pero… lo que sentía por ese hombre que se asimilaba a un demonio al haber tomado para sí su cuerpo y su alma era más grande que todo porque sí… lo amaba. Amaba a ese hombre con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, más que a todo y a todos, más que a su propia vida… _

_Lo amaba como sabía que solo se podía amar en la eternidad._

_-Me perteneces...- Le habló con la voz ronca tan cerca a ella que prácticamente podía sentir su cálida aliento chocar y acariciar sus labios.- Eres mía y de nadie más.- Terminó de decir antes de hundirse finalmente en el dulce néctar de su boca con besos impetuosos y voraces. La envolvió de forma posesiva entre sus brazos deseoso de tenerla más próxima a él y apaciguar así un poco todo el tiempo en que estuvo tan lejos de ese sutil calor que emanaba de su suave cuerpo de mujer, ese que podía domarlo como al animal salvaje que era y que podía hacer que borrara todo sentimiento autodestructivo que estuviera mermando su lastimada alma. _

_-Te amo…- La escuchó hablar entre besos antes de romper definitivamente la unión y buscar un poco de aire para sus cerrados pulmones. Subió su mirada cristalina y pura como el reflejo de la Luna hasta que se topo de lleno con aquella pared de oscuridad que brillaba con gran intensidad por todo aquello que deseaba decirle y en donde su tonto orgullo optaba mejor por callar. Entrecerró sus ojos al sentir la piel tersa de sus manos posarse en su rostro y acariciar con ternura su mejilla. Una terrible opresión se agrandaba desagradablemente en su pecho segundo a segundo y su corazón como si intuyera la desgracia en los alrededores latía cada vez más y más intensamente casi al punto del dolor.- Te amo y pase lo que pase te amare por siempre porque…- Le vio sonreír y como si estuviera a punto de revelar un gran secreto se puso de puntillas, se acercó a él y le dio a conocer la noticia que tan celosamente trataba de proteger. _

_La beso por segunda ocasión pero esta vez la violencia estaba muy lejos de ser la protagonista, la devoción infinita que sentía asía ella fue quien tomó su lugar después de haber escuchado las palabras de la joven y demostrándole con ellas que lo que acababa de confirmarle era la prueba más fehaciente de que en verdad lo amaba a él y solo a él. _

_-Yo también te a…- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, un sonido se hizo presente sacudiendo cada rincón del bosque. Los caballos de ambos se sobresaltaron en sus lugares moviéndose de un lado al otro en un intento por resguardarse de aquella oscura presencia que había llegado hasta ellos. No fue necesario el girarse para saber la identidad del ser que los había encontrado finalmente y él cual sin ningún tipo de compasión o miramientos había jalado del gatillo. _

_Un arma._

_Una bala._

_Un tiro a… __**Traición.**_

_No pudo sostener más su peso. Sus piernas terminaron por doblarse entre sí hasta caer pesadamente al suelo frente a la mirada aterrorizada de la joven mujer que no podía hacer otra cosa que la de ver como la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado del hombre que más amaba se le escapaba brutalmente de entre las manos. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y su temperatura ya empezaba a descender porque ya del profundo y lacerante malestar que sentía hace apenas algunos segundos ya no quedaba casi rastro. Sonrió con fría amargura._

_Su tiempo se había acabo… pronto partiría al otro mundo._

_Movió su mano por todo su pecho hasta tocar ese espeso líquido que salía sin parar de aquel orificio por donde la bala había atravesado, sin duda una herida grave y obviamente mortal. _

_-¡Porque lo hiciste!.- Le gritó a la persona que también estaba en ese sitio y a la que no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasara con el pelinegro. Se derrumbó a su lado en espera de que algún milagro ocurriera y los cielos se apiadaran por una sola vez de ellos y los dejaran ser finalmente felices pero al parecer el injusto destino no opinaba por lo visto igual.- Todo va estar bien…- Mentía, lo sabía su estado era demasiado deplorable como para siquiera recibir alguna atención médica oportuna.- No importa lo que ocurra porque… porque siempre estaremos juntos.- Susurró muy cerca suyo permitiéndose perderse una vez más en esa mirada empañada por la tristeza y el más profundo pesar. _

_Su respiración se había convertido en simples espasmos que subían y bajaban por su garganta cerrada en busca de un poco de aire que le dejara estar consiente por unos minutos más. Su cuerpo pesaba tanto que incluso subir un solo brazo para tocar a la joven y de alguna forma consolarla era toda una proeza, sin embargo antes de poder posar sus dedos sobre sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas un brusco movimiento la alejo definitivamente de él dejando su mano suspendida en el vacío en espera de ser tomada por alguien que ya no apareció. . _

_-¡No!, ¡Necesito estar a su lado, por favor déjame ir con él!.- Su voz se percibía distante y lejana, tanto que de un momento a otro había dejado de oír y sentir lo que a su alrededor estaba._

_Sus parpados se cerraron mientras las sombras de la oscuridad iban cubriéndolo con hambre y deseos de arrancarle el último suspiro de vida que aun aguardaba dentro de él pero eso ya no le importaba. Solo mantenía dentro de sí aquellas palabras que la joven le había dicho justo antes de ser herido, esas que por un solo instante le hicieron soñar con una vida a su lado y vivir una utópica felicidad que ahora entendía no existía más que en su imaginación. _

_Una diminuta y rebelde lágrima se deslizo por su pálida y fría mejilla hasta mezclarse con la sangre esparcía por doquier… símbolo de la injusticia y de la impotencia que sentía por la cruel realidad que les había tocado vivir a ambos._

"_Llevo a tú __**hijo**__ dentro de mí vientre"… _

_Fue la confesión que ella le había dado a conocer._

_Dos latidos…_

_Un latido…_

_y…_

_Su corazón simplemente dejó de palpitar dentro de su pecho… _

_**Había muerto…**_

* * *

Un ligero golpe en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar. Abrió levemente los ojos y agudizó su penetrante vista asía esa pequeña bola de papel que yacía justo frente a su pupitre, lo que significaba que aun se encontraba en el instituto. Resopló con frustración, de nuevo había tenido ese raro sueño y con este día ya se cumplían tres semanas seguidas en las que cada vez que se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo esas imágenes aparecían en su mente como si nada… como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí, esperando pacientes el momento en que cerrara sus ojos solo para surgir y recrear ese instante una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Sonrió de forma casi impersivible… una vez más había soñado con esa _chica_ de extraños ojos color de _Luna_.

-Oye Sasuke, que es lo que pasa contigo llevó horas hablándote.- Una estridente vocecilla resonó en sus sensibles oídos obligándolo a girarse para toparse de frente con ese otro chico de cabellos rubios y joviales ojos azules que lo miraba impaciente ante su inmutable estado.

-No fastidies, Naruto.- Fue todo lo que dijo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, ya había tenido más que suficiente de clases y molestos sermones por un solo día.

-Pero que haces.- Preguntó curioso al ver como el ojinegro acomodaba su mochila sobre su hombro.

-Acaso no es obvio… me largo.- Fue todo lo que le dio por respuesta.

-Es que piensas saltarte la clase de Iruka-sensei, mira que si te descubre…- No se atrevió a concluir la oración, la oscura y profunda mirada del pelinegro se clavó sobre la suya de forma amenazante. Sintió una pesada gota de frío sudor resbalar por su mentón al verlo así, llevaba demasiados años siendo su amigo como para saber que significaba que estaba molesto y la opción más sabía e inteligente era mantenerse lo más apartado del Uchiha así que lo dejo irse.

Recorrió los abandonados pasillos con calma a sabiendas de que todos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones… bueno "todos" con excepción de él y no es que fuese un mal estudiante, al contrario era uno de los mejores pero eso no quitaba que había días como este en el que sencillamente prefería irse y mantenerse lejos de sus profesores y de ese asfixiante sequito de fans que no ocupaban su tiempo en otra cosa más provechosa que en seguirlo sin descanso a cualquier sitio al que fuera. ¡Por Kami es que esas perdedoras no tenían una vida propia!. Bufó sin más tratándole de no darle la menor importancia y miró su reloj, aun faltaban más de treinta minutos para que las clases terminaran y su práctica de Kendo diera inicio… ¡Genial y ahora que haría!.

* * *

El suave viento del otoño tocaba con gracia sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío que rápidamente comenzaba a presentarse a esa hora de la tarde. Miró con decisión el enorme obstáculo que se mostraba justo frente a ella, sonrió y de un solo tirón sobre las riendas del hermoso caballo que montaba, lo obligo a saltar a la suficiente distancia como para librar esa gran pila de bayas sin tocar una sola y terminando con eso en un perfecto e impecable salto.

-¡Increíble bonita lo hiciste muy bien!.- Felicitó al animal con suaves caricias sobre su castaño pelaje, el cual en respuesta soltó un gracioso relinchido mientras trotaba un par de pasos hasta colocarse de nuevo en la línea de partida.- Muy bien lo haremos una vez más.- Avisó a su alazán al tiempo en que de nueva cuenta tomaba las riendas de cuero y con leves golpeteos sobre sus costillas le indicaba que podía avanzar.

Sentir el limpio aire tocar su rostro mientras la velocidad se hacía más y más marcada era lo que más disfrutaba al montar, era como si sus problemas se esfumaran de sus hombros en el mismo segundo en que tomaba posesión del caballo y no existía nada más que esa gran calma y felicidad que le inundaba al estar sobre él, solo de ese modo se sentía en paz… _solo así se sentía realmente libre. _

Bajó del animal y con la gentileza común en ella le regalo una angelical sonrisa por haber compartido ese mágico momento en su compañía.

-Te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto.- Le dijo al momento de ver como el brioso corcel se removía en su lugar al ver que su jinete pronto se marcharía de su lado.- La próxima semana será oficialmente mi primer día en este instituto y te aseguro que lo primero que haré será venir a verte, bonita.- Acarició su cara moteada en tonos chocolate y vainilla no pudiendo evitar pensar en que desde hacía un mes su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente que hasta este momento era todo un milagro el que no hubiese entrado en un estado de shock.

Sus ojos tan semejantes a dos enormes y brillantes lunas llenas se dejaban ver entristecidos, expresando su gran dolor a través de esas lagrimas que aun después de haber derramado tantas de ellas no parecían querer sanar su corazón y mucho menos su alma destrozada.

-No tienes idea de la falta que me haces, madre.- Subió su mirada hasta toparse con el vasto cielo vespertino que pronto estaría repleto de hermosas estrellas, seguramente esta sería una preciosa noche… _"Al igual que esa en donde te fuiste",_ pensó con pesar_._ Solo había pasado un mes, solo un mes desde la muerte de su madre. Ella que siempre había sido su apoyo incondicional, su amiga y consejera en un sinfín de problemas ya no estaba más.

Desde muy pequeña había vivido al lado de su madre tras el divorcio de sus padres, por lo que ella se había convertido en su modelo a seguir llenando en todo momento cualquier vacio que sintiera por estar alejada de su padre… ella había traído la alegría y la felicidad a su vida, le había instruido que el mundo aun podía llegar a ser hermoso pese a las desgracias que estaban fuera del control de las personas, ella fue su pilar, su fuerza y ahora… simplemente se había ido dejándola completamente _sola._ Apretó su puño con furia. Ni siquiera tenía una tumba a la cual llevarle flores cada vez que fuese a visitarla y eso le dolía aun más. Su padre había decidido hacerse cargo de su custodia por lo que a la semana siguiente de la funesta perdida de su madre él había optado por traerla a Tokio a vivir con él y por supuesto con su otra nueva familia la cual estaba compuesta por una media hermana que la repudiaba por el solo hecho de existir y un primo de ambas que por ordenes de su padre se había convertido prácticamente en su segunda sombra pues no le permitía siquiera respirar.

-Solo han pasado tres semanas desde que estoy aquí.- Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, su escuela, su casa y sobre todo a su pequeña y amaba _Sully.-_ Sabes, tú me la recuerdas mucho.- Empezó a hablarle al animal que la miraba entretenido en su puesto. Al menos tenía que agradecerle a su padre el que la hubiese dejado quedarse en ese instituto, ya que era el único en todo el país que contaba con su propio campo de equitación y al menos en esos pequeños ratos podría desligarse y huir un poco de su triste realidad.- Será mejor que me marche, bonita.- Tomó sus riendas dispuesta a llevarla de nuevo hasta las caballerizas de donde la había tomado sin permiso cuando una fría y severa voz resonó en sus tímpanos.

-_Quién eres tú_...- Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo por entero y al instante una sensación de vacío se apodero de su estomago llenándola de una desconocida emoción.- _Acaso eres sorda_.- Su corazón latía de forma precipitada dentro de su pecho al escucharlo por segunda ocasión pero… _¿Por qué?_, si ni siquiera sabía quién era ese chico que le hablaba de esa manera tan presuntuosa y poco cortes, pero de algo estaba segura… _no se quedaría a averiguarlo. _Agradeció el haber llevado su sudaderaese día así que jaló un poco más de la capucha que cubría su cabeza dejando solo a la vista el resplandor de sus ojos, al menos si la habían pillado no sabrían la identidad de la persona que había tomado al inquiero alazán.

-No tengo por qué contestar a tus preguntas, así que no te metas en mis asuntos.- Le habló sin más al pelinegro mientras se montaba al lomo del caballo. Sonrió para sus adentros, solo estando así podía tener el valor suficiente como para discutir de esa forma tan audaz y no tartamudear una sola vez. Lo vio mostrar una mueca de sorpresa en ese rostro casi imperturbable en cuanto sus cuentas negras se posaron en las suyas que eran tan opuestas a las de él y de un ágil saltó pudo librarse de las cercas que delimitaban el campo de entrenamiento. _¡Pero qué pensaba hacer!_, sus pasos eran decididos y cada vez estaban más y más próximos a ella. La inquieta yegua pareció reconocer su nerviosismo así que como un acto de defensa alzó sus extremidades delanteras en un intento por proteger a su joven jinete del intruso recién llegado. Tomó entre sus manos las riendas ante la sorpresiva reacción de su transporte antes de perder el equilibrio, giró la cabeza del sobreprotector animal y la obligó a emprender la retirada ante la mirada enfurecida del chico de ojos azabaches.

* * *

Después de un rato de estar meditando había decidido ir al único lugar de todo el instituto que sabía a esta hora estaría desierto de molestas presencias que inquietaran su entorno. Caminó solo un par de minutos cuando ya se veía a sí mismo en el interior del enorme campo de entrenamiento en donde el equipo de equitación practicaba, estaba dispuesto a permanecer unos momentos en paz y total tranquilidad hasta que sonara la campana y su clase de Kendo iniciara pero los relinchidos de uno de los caballos llamaron su atención al punto de obligarlo a indagar quien era el causante de haber arruinado sus planes.

_-Muy bien lo haremos una vez más.-_ Fueron las palabras que pudo oír. Frunció una de sus negras cejas al reconocer que era una chica la que estaba dentro del gran campo montada libremente sobre el lomo del castaño caballo, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo viera en ese lugar y saltara como una loca histérica hasta llegar a él… pero para su sorpresa eso nunca paso, de hecho ni siquiera se había percatado de que era observada.

La siguió con la mirada fija sobre ella desde el punto de partida en el que se mantenía concentrada hasta que golpeó los lados del animal y este emprendiera su acelerada carrera. Un salto perfecto vio como resultado, no hubo choques con las vallas y su aterrizaje fue elegante, sencillo y natural. Él no era un experto en esa rama pero él sabía reconocer cuando alguien era bueno en lo que hacía y esa chica sin duda lo era… ella tenía talento en lo que hacía, sin duda uno muy grande.

Estaba por marcharse de ese sitio cuando algo ocurrió. El tiempo se detuvo y por un instante creyó encontrarse en ese sueño en el que noche a noche se adueñaba de su mente. Las ropas que llevaba acuestas y que constaban de unos rasgados jeans y esa gran sudadera que usaba desaparecieron de pronto y le dieron paso a un hermoso vestido de novia que se enmarcaba en toda su figura. La observó mientras su rostro se perdía en el estrellado cielo y esas ya conocidas lágrimas de nuevo se hacían presentes dejando su huella sobre sus ruborizadas mejillas…

_Era la misma imagen._

_Las mismas acciones… _

_Era… _

Una gran incertidumbre surgió dentro de él y es que todo era muy confuso. Necesitaba saber quién era ella, necesitaba saber quién era la chica que aparecía sin descanso dentro de sus sueños.

-Quién eres tú.- No supo en qué momento había llegado hasta ella. Solo había abierto la boca y esa frase había surgido casi por propia voluntad dejándola aturdida al saberse descubierta por algo que él desconocía. Ahora que estaba más cerca no podía relacionarla con alguien que hubiese visto antes en el instituto, ¿es que era nueva?.- Acaso eres sorda.- Soltó con voz agria y tan fría como de costumbre notando como se inquietaba al escucharlo. Se sujetó con fuerza del gran animal y de nueva cuenta se monto en él llevándose la sorpresa más grande su vida al verla finalmente a la cara.

_-No tengo por qué contestar a tus preguntas, así que no te metas en mis asuntos.- _Le dijo en el mismo tono que él había empleado para con ella. Su mirada cristalina como un manantial se había posado sobre la suya de forma altanera y totalmente retadora e incitante.

_**Era **__**ella...**_

_¡Era la misma chica extraña de ojos de Luna!._

Saltó la insignificante cerca y se dirigió hasta la joven dispuesto a interrogarla sobre algo que ni él mismo entendía del todo cuando aquel odioso adefesio le alejó de improviso con sus largas extremidades impidiéndole cualquier acercamiento. Gruñó furioso al ver como huía sin más al haber aprovechado el pequeño lapso de distracción que el caballo había provocado para que así sin más pudiera escapar.

-Huye todo lo que quieras.- Se dijo para sí mismo mientras notaba aquella hoja postrada en el verde césped y que la ojiblanca en un descuido había dejado caer. Lo recogió y leyó su contenido, "visitante", sonrió con arrogancia y guardó el pase dentro de uno de sus bolsillos manteniendo aun en su mente el nombre que claramente había leído.- Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver… _Hyuuga Hinata_.-

Se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió de igual cuenta su retirada. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se topara frente a frente con aquella _chica extraña. _Una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro con solo recordarla y aunque su enorme orgullo jamás le dejara admitirlo, deseaba que por esta vez el tiempo que faltaba para que ese encuentro entre ambos se llevara a cabo fuese corto… _muy corto._

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Notas de Autor:**__ Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia la cual va dedicada exclusivamente para uno de los amores más grandes de mi vida :) . Ojala la disfruten y como siempre les deseo lo mejor, les mando muchísimos saludos y nos estaremos viendo más adelante, se despide… Lady Akari-520. _


End file.
